Tired of Pretending
by storyteller41
Summary: This is something that popped into my head. What if someone wasn't exactly like you thought? Pre-Phantom Planet. Warning: Dash/Sam pairing. Rated T just in case. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Tired of Pretending

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers do apply. I don't own any of the characters.

A/N: Some of them may seem OOC, but not exactly if you think about it. Warning: Dash/Sam.

Pre-Phantom Planet

**Chapter 1**

Sam's POV

I found it just laying there waiting for me to take it. I mean it's not like he didn't deserve it. It would be interesting to see if there's anything in there worth having. Blackmail might be fun. I decided to take a chance and opened up the journal. Dash Baxter's journal to be exact.

On the first few pages it was really shallow just like I thought it would be. They were all about how great he was and a list of names to call Danny. Geez, I wanted to put my combat boot up his rear. I got bored and started to flip through it a little faster. In the middle, all of the sudden there was really nice handwriting. I decided to read it. This is what it said:

_The Real Dash Baxter_

_Why do people actually buy the act that I put on? I act like an idiot to get acceptance from the A-list. Little do they know that I'm actually an A student. If they found that out I'd probably be kicked out right away. Not that I'd mind actually. I really hate acting like I have to. Beating people up is not fun although Kwan would disagree. Every day after I come home my dad says 'so how many losers did you fit in the locker today son?' Once I came home and told him zero because I wasn't feeling well. Let's just say I learned my lesson. Since I'm a football player nobody questioned the bruises, but if I hadn't gotten them from football before why would I all of a sudden start to get them now? I guess I could lie and say that I did when I really didn't, except for the fact that he always checks with my friends._

_Ah, my friends, what an interesting topic to talk about now. How shallow and superficial can you get? Yeah, they're my friends because I'm rich and a quarterback. Sure I'm with the hottest people around if you like the type, but there is so much more to life than that. I wish I didn't have to be afraid to stand up for myself, to be an individual. That brings me to Samantha (Sam to her face because otherwise you'll get the end of her combat boot) Manson. She's rich (I only know that because she lives down the street from me and saw her one day.) and she chooses to be who she is no matter what the cost. Her friends are true friends. Danny Fenton (yes I actually do know his name) and Tucker Foley don't see her as a girl so much though. Idiots. How can they not see how beautiful she is? How can they take her for granted? _

_Danny Fenton doesn't have any idea that Sam is crushing on him and he wonders why their nickname for him is clueless. I can always see the hurt in her expression when he starts drooling over some girl. Tucker can see it too. Of course Tucker goes after everything female that moves except for Sam. I understand not wanting to lose a friend and making it weird, but come on. I hate it that they don't see her as I do… strong, independent, beautiful, amazing. The list goes on and on. They take her for granted entirely way too much. I'm also not nearly as oblivious as I pretend to be. I know that the three of them fight ghosts. I stayed once, unobtrusively of course, when a ghost came. Everybody runs off except for the three of them. Then Danny Fenton transforms into Danny Phantom and whoosh there goes the ghost. Sam and Tucker didn't even bat an eyelash. It's obvious that they do that a lot. I don't see how nobody else noticed it, but people aren't really all that observant when they don't want to be._

_The lame nicknames I have to call them are really embarrassing. They think that I think I'm being so clever. Hah. If I wanted to I could come up with a lot better insults than that, but do they know that? Of course not. Sometimes I wish that I could stand up for myself to everyone including my dad. I tried to talk to him and ended up with a broken arm in three places. Once again nobody thought anything of it. I'm not surprised though. _

_This summer I'm going to really take out my aggression in training. Summertime is when my dad wakes me up at 6 a.m. for a ten mile jog. Then I go for about an hour on the punching bag. That's really going to come in handy. After that I get an apple, two if I've been good, for lunch. The ten mile jog back. Then it's time for sit-ups, stomach crunches, pushups, and whatever else he can think of. I get dinner. Then back to working out for me. I have to be the best football player ever. Then I go back to bed only to do it all over again the next day. After that there's football camp. I did kind of a long entry today, but I had a lot on my mind._

I closed the journal and stared at it like a moron. I just couldn't believe what I had just read. Dash Baxter was a real human being? I really wondered about the straight A thing. I'd have to start doing a little investigating. Really carefully if he knew all of that stuff about all of us. I wondered what else it said in there because that wasn't the only journal entry.

_Danny Fenton is such a moron. How can he not see Sam? Why can't any of them put two and two together? I mostly go after Danny after I see Sam hurting. Then her hurt turns into anger towards me of course, but at least she's not hurting anymore. I'd rather have her wrath than have her hurting even if it's just emotionally._

The more I read, the more I really started to like Dash, the real Dash. I wondered if he'd actually let me see him like that sometime? I decided to give his journal back the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tired of Pretending

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers do apply. I don't own any of the characters.

A/N: Some of them may seem OOC, but not exactly if you think about it. Warning: Dash/Sam.

Pre-Phantom Planet

**Chapter 2**

Dash's POV

It was a Friday morning, the last day of school, when Sam actually walked up to me. She gave me the strangest look and then told me she had something of mine. She handed me my journal and I froze. "You didn't read it or anything did you?" I sneered part of me wishing she had and another part of me wishing she hadn't.

"It fell on the floor and fell open. It just confirmed how shallow you are. Who writes a whole page on their hair?" She answered. I breathed a sigh of relief. I did write a whole page on my hair to throw people off. The real stuff was in the middle. I was so glad because I wrote a lot about Sam in there.

At lunch there Danny was again staring at Paulina. I saw the expression on Sam's face and decided it was time for his daily pounding. "Hey Fentina, you know what time it is? It's time for you to be shoved into a locker." I saw him groan and Tucker looked at him in sympathy. I mentally hit myself for the lame nickname.

I surreptitiously watched Sam throughout the day. She looked like she had something on her mind. I really wanted to go find out what it was, but knew I'd get crap for it from both her and 'my friends.' I took one last lingering glance at her and headed out after the bell rang. It was summer vacation. I knew I wouldn't see much of her or anyone else for that matter. I took the journal home and opened it to where I'd left off. I saw a note tucked in there and decided to read it.

_To the real Dash Baxter,_

_If you are really like how you are in the middle, then I'd really like to know you, the real you. I understand that you have to pretend, but if you ever get tired of pretending I'll be willing to listen._

_Sam Manson_

_P.S. On our first day back at school next year be yourself. If you don't beat Danny up then we can talk after school, otherwise forget it._

I couldn't believe my eyes. Well, that explained the weird look she gave me. She was probably trying to figure out if it was some kind of joke. She wanted to get to know the real me? Plus she didn't say anything about not beating anybody up just Danny, so I decided I would do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tired of Pretending

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers do apply. I don't own any of the characters.

A/N: Some of them may seem OOC, but not exactly if you think about it. Warning: Dash/Sam.

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd**** Person – 1****st**** day of school**

Dash had grown over the summer. He was now 6'3. His voice had deepened and he was quite muscular due to his extensive training during the summer. He had his hair spiked.

Sam and her family had gone to Europe for the summer much to the disdain of Sam. When she came back she looked different. She no longer wore the black belly shirt, plaid skirt, and purple tights nor did she wear her hair in a forward ponytail. She kept the combat boots. She grew a couple of inches and acquired the body of a supermodel.

She wore a black tee-shirt three sizes too big (to hide her new curves) with skull and crossbones on the front. The words 'Self proclaimed Goth Girl' spray painted in red on the back. She wore baggy black bondage pants with chains on it. She let her hair grow out longer and wore it in a half braid.

She met Danny and Tucker and they went to school. They both commented on her new look.

Sam snuck glances at Dash throughout the day, not only did he not beat up Danny like she asked him to refrain from doing, he didn't beat anyone up. He answered questions in class without hesitation, at lunch he stopped people from calling her 'Goth Geek' and her and Danny 'Lovebirds' which earned him quite a few stares of disbelief. At lunch Danny stared at and drooled over Paulina. Sam sighed. She watched Dash clench his fists to stop from trying to knock some sense into him.

After school Sam told Danny and Tucker to go ahead and leave without her. She had a locker next to Dash causing everyone to gasp. Dash put his stuff away as did Sam. They weren't quite sure what they should do. Finally after the hall was cleared out except for the two of them, he cleared his throat.

"So, did you still want to get to know the real me?" he asked after he turned toward her.

"Yeah, I'd like that. So is this like a secret getting to know each other thing so you can still be accepted by the A-listers or are you tired of pretending and being a conformist?"

"I am tired of pretending. Would you be willing to be seen with me in public if I was myself?"

"Let's try it secretly and if the real you is cool then I would definitely be willing to be seen with you in public. Do you want to come over to my house and hang out for a little bit after you're done with football practice?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"Sure. I'll see you later then." He turned away grinning broadly.

Sam went home and waited for Dash to be done with football practice. He came over. They got to know each other really well and liked what they saw in the other. Dash thought Sam was even more amazing than he'd known and Sam really liked the 'real Dash Baxter.'

The next day Sam went to her locker and found a note attached to a black rose taped to it. It was from Dash. It said what a great time he had the night before and if she wanted to do something with him that night. He came up next to her and put his stuff in his locker, he looked at her and she nodded. To an outsider it looked like she nodded in greeting when she was really answering his question. They got to know each other better and better. Sam started to get into a routine. She'd hang out with Danny and Tucker until about 5, then she'd spend 5:30-8 with Dash, sometimes being called a way to help Tucker and Danny catch ghosts then she'd go back to Dash. Sometimes they did homework and sometimes they'd watch a movie or go bowling in the house.

"Sam?" Dash asked one day, "Do you want to go to the dance with me? It can be just as friends if you want unless you don't want people to know that we hang out together."

"I'd love to," She said, "if you get me anything like a corsage or anything it better not be pink or not only will I never talk to you again, I'll kill you." Dash gulped and Sam grinned at him. He loved seeing her smile. He knew this would be the best dance yet because not only was he going with the girl of his dreams, even if they were going just as friends, he was going as his real self and that thought felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

Tired of Pretending

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers do apply. I don't own any of the characters.

A/N: Some of them may seem OOC, but not exactly if you think about it. Warning: Dash/Sam.

Pre-Phantom Planet

**Chapter 4**

_Sam's POV_

"So," I asked casually one day, "you guys get dates yet?"

"I'm still working on it. Maybe I can convince Valerie to go with me." Tucker said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she really wants to go with 'Too Fine.'" I said sarcastically. Danny rolled his eyes. "Are you going to ask Paulina or are you going to fight with Tuck over Valerie?" I asked Danny.

"I'm not sure yet. I could go as Danny Phantom and then Paulina would definitely go with me." I rolled my eyes. What was wrong with that boy? Were looks all that mattered to him?

"Are you going, Sam?" Tucker asked probably trying to goad me.

"As a matter of fact," I said smugly, "I have a date to the dance." Both of their heads whipped toward me.

"Really?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"Is it really that hard for you to believe that someone would actually want to go to the dance with me? Am I really that ugly? Don't answer that!" I snapped at Tucker who shut his mouth immediately.

"So who is it?" asked Danny curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out until the dance. If you say a word to anyone about this, I swear you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Don't worry, we won't say anything." Danny said.

That's when Tucker piped up with his big mouth, "Yeah Sam, it's not like anyone would believe us that you're going with someone besides one of us." I glared at him.

"Tucker Foley, if you value your life at all you will leave now or have permanent brain damage." I snarled and headed toward him. He ran away. Danny stared at me for a minute and then mumbled a goodbye and left.

_A few days later_

I was so sick of it. I'd finally had enough. "Danny, Tucker, I want to talk to you now." They looked worried. They should be. "Do you guys have to drool over those airheads? I know you guys are fourteen and your hormones are out of whack, but couldn't you do it over someone with a little more brains?" I let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're just jealous that nobody's drooling over you, even Danny." Said Tucker. Oh, he so did not just go there.

"Alright fine. If that's how you want to play the game, I'll let the two of you in on a few secrets. Number one: Danny, have you ever figured out why we call you 'Clueless?' It was because I had a major crush on you and it was so obvious to everybody except for you. Well, guess what? I'm free. I don't have a crush on you anymore so it doesn't tear me apart like it used to to see you drool over some other girl. Now it's just annoying, extremely annoying! Number Two: Tucker, I'm not only annoyed with Danny, but with you too. Drooling is disgusting. Also the fact that you guys NEVER pay attention to me when there's a girl within a hundred feet. Number Three: I have a date to the dance and neither of you do. Number Four: In case you guys have forgotten one little fact, I'm a girl. To you two, I'll always be one of the guys and that's fine. I would just like somebody to see me as beautiful and worth it instead of everyone, including you two who are supposed to be my best friends, telling me how ugly and different I am. As if I don't have enough of that already. Do I need to continue?" I stared into their shocked faces for a moment before I stormed away. Ooh, I was so mad. Then I ran into Paulina and my day got a whole lot worse.

"Watch it Goth Freak!" She screeched at me. I blew my top. I grabbed the front of her shirt in my fist and shoved her into the wall.

"Don't mess with me today or you'll wind up in a coma!" I yelled at her. I pulled her back a little and threw her into the wall. I walked out as she slouched down the wall onto the floor. Oh, that felt good, too good. I knew they'd all be crowding around her asking her if she was okay. Nobody would think about me, that's just the way the world worked. I wondered if Dash hated me now too and if I didn't have a date to the dance anymore, not that that mattered. I meant the not having a date thing, not about Dash hating me. I went to my locker and grabbed my book bag. I ran out of the school and into the park.

I didn't know how long I was there before I felt someone hug me. I looked up and saw Dash. I stood up and turned around putting my head on his chest and felt his arms wrap around me. "Are you okay?" he asked after awhile.

I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes (how embarrassing) and asked in a small voice, "You don't hate me too, do you?"

"I could never hate you, Sam," he leaned his head closer to mine and whispered in my ear, "never." He loosened his grip on me, but didn't let go completely. "C'mon." he said taking her hand and leading her to the bench where she was sitting before. We sat down and I shivered. It had gotten cold. He put his arm around my shoulders. Later, he took me home. He never once said anything about the incident. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'll get over it, it's okay. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's fine, Sam. Really." He gave me a goodbye hug and told me he'd see me tomorrow. "You need somebody strong and dashing to hold your hand?" he asked with a teasing glint in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"You think it would be you? No, I don't need anyone to hold my hand." But I want somebody to, I amended in my head.

"That's my girl. Later, Sam." He called me his girl. I felt Goosebumps rise on my skin. I ran inside and wrote in my journal. Technically it's a diary I guess, but that's just way too girly. If anyone called it a diary, I would kick their rears. Okay, I really did put my crush on Danny behind me. That's good because he'd always see me as the 'best bud,' not girlfriend material.


	5. Chapter 5

Tired of Pretending

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers do apply. I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 5**

_Dash's POV_

I just called Sam 'my girl.' She looked shocked, but slightly pleased. Yeah, I had a crush on her when I was just casually observing her, but now, I think, I'm falling in love with her. With every passing minute, I like her more and more. We're not even friends publicly yet and I'm in love with her. It felt so good to hold her in my arms. I glad I was able to give her a little bit of comfort at least. The look on Danny and Tucker's faces when she ranted at them was priceless. I wish I could have gotten a picture of that.

I went to my house and ran into my dad. "So son, I haven't had a chance to ask you how your first few weeks of school went. So how was it?"

"It was good." I said cautiously.

"So, how many losers did you fit in your locker today?" he asked me.

"I haven't done that at all, Dad." He looked upset and then it turned into a strange expression.

"Ah, so you're giving them a false sense of security. That's good. I was never quite that devious. I'm proud of you. So when are you going to start shoving them in? A week? Two?" he asked starting to get excited.

"Dad, I'm not going to do that anymore, ever." I said softly. I was glad I hid the baseball bat, but I should have figured that he'd have some other ways.

"What do you mean?" he growled menacingly.

"I mean I'm not going to bully kids anymore for your pleasure." I said softly.

"I thought you learned your lesson on that! I should have figured you'd end up being a sissy." He stormed towards me. He punched me in the face and I pushed him away. I could feel the bruise form around my eye. "I guess I'll have to teach it to you again. No son of mine is going to be a wimp." He stormed back and came back with a knife. This was not going to be good. He stabbed my arm with force. It wasn't as bad as it would have been if it hadn't been for my training the summer before. I groaned and pushed him away again.

"I will not let you have control over me anymore. I'm sick of it!" I yelled.

"If you will not obey my rules, you will not live here. You have twenty-four hours to find someplace else to live. Once you leave, you will no longer be welcome here. You can say goodbye to your mother when she gets home." I went up to my room and started packing. I called Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I come over for a little bit? I'll tell you about it and if you have a first aid kit, I'm gonna need it." On the other end I could tell she was confused, but told me to come over.

_At Sam's_

I rang the doorbell and Sam answered it. "Oh my gosh, Dash. Come on in." she led me inside and sat me on the couch. She got out the first aid kit and first took care of my eye and then my arm. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just had a run-in with my dad. He kicked me out. I have twenty-four hours to find a new place to live. I'm not asking to live here or anything, but I don't know where I'm going and I had to see you. You're not mad, are you?" I asked.

"Not mad, I'm furious," she saw the look on my face and explained, "not at you, at your dad. I think it's terrible what he has done to you. You don't deserve it." She carefully hugged me. I wasn't in too much pain not to be ecstatic about her willingly wrapping her arms around me. We talked for awhile and then I had to go home so that I could say goodbye to my mom.

I lived with Kwan for awhile while I worked anywhere that would take me so that I could afford my own apartment. Kwan was used to me spending weeks at a time at his house. I usually just told him that my parents went on vacation. I told him that my dad said that I had to get a job so that I could learn responsibility. I never told anyone except for Sam that I was kicked out of my house. When I finally got enough money I found a small, shabby apartment that worked well for me. I had my own place and I didn't have to pretend there.

Sam and I went back to hanging out at her house after football practice. It was so fun. I think she had a good time too. If she was having a bad day, I'd smile at her and after a while of trying really hard not to, she'd smile back. The whole thing confused the crap out of Tucker and Danny. She'd be in a bad mood, probably because of them, and all of a sudden she'd get this internal torture look and a brilliant smile would break through.

The next week at Sam's I asked her to go on a date with me. She said yes. I was, still am, so happy she said yes. In the guys locker room I heard Tucker and Danny whisper incredulously about Sam going on a date. It was clear by their tone that they had no idea that it was me. I thought they should have been incredulous that she hadn't been asked out many times before now, but they were fools not to see the beauty right in front of them.

I picked Sam up at her house and she looked amazing. She wore a simple black dress that fit her quite nicely in all of the right places. It had thin straps and it ended just below the knees. She had a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders. (A/N: .?l=product_images&p=137 if you want to see the dress she wore on the date.) She wore black sandals and wore her hair up in a bun with a few tendrils of curly hair coming out. (Yeah, I know if I were to talk like that in front of the A-list crowd I'd be sitting at a loser table so fast my head would spin.) She wore light eye shadow and red lipstick. (I'd never seen her wear red lipstick.)

"Are you trying to catch flies?" she asked me looking self-conscious and slightly amused. It was only then that I realized that my jaw had dropped open at the sight of her. I snapped it shut.

"You look amazing. Everybody there will be jealous of me for having such a pretty girl on my arm." She blushed at the compliment. It made her look even more beautiful.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She blushed again. We went to dinner and I took her dancing. Both of us were forced to take dancing lessons when we were younger. We got applauded by other people. We had gotten so lost in each other that we hadn't noticed that everybody had stopped to stare at us dancing. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. I told her frequently and every time she blushed.

At the end of the night I took her home. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I wasn't going to ruin anything by rushing things. I gave her a hug goodbye and kissed her cheek. "Bye Beautiful." She waved bye as she was blushing for the millionth time that night.

The next day I heard Danny and Tucker discussing Sam. "Did you see Sam this morning? She was smiling like it would never come off." Danny said.

"Yeah, her date must have gone good. Hey man, do you think we'll figure out who this guy is?" asked Tucker.

"Well eventually, especially if they start dating. Do you think it's the same guy that's taking her to the dance?"

"Only two ways to find out. Either spy on her, which she would totally kill us if we got caught, or we can ask her." I wanted to know what they decided to do, but the bell rang and they ran out. I watched Sam throughout the day. She caught me a couple of times, but she just smiled a brilliant smile at me. At lunch I could tell they were trying to get who she went out on a date with the night before. She was getting frustrated that they wouldn't leave it alone. I caught her eye and winked at her. She blushed and smiled. Once again both guys were clueless. They were confused why all of the sudden she was blushing and smiling when the minute before she looked ready to rip their heads off. It made me feel good that it was because of me.

I took her to the park one day for a picnic. The forecast said high chance of rain so I brought an umbrella just in case. We went anyways because I knew Sam loved the rain. We got there and right after we got done eating and had put all of the stuff away, it started raining. Sam was giggling in delight as she got soaked. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet to be with her in the rain. I picked her up and twirled her around causing another round of laughter. When I put her down she said, "Thanks, Dash. Today has been perfect." I pulled her to me and gave her a hug. I drew back a little bit and looked into her eyes. As if mesmerized I slowly lowered my head to hers, to see if she would allow me to or back up. I put my lips to hers and felt a burst of fireworks. She hesitantly put her hands around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. "Wow." She said when I released her.

"Yeah, wow." I said. It was all I could say. I had just kissed the greatest, most wonderful girl ever and she said 'wow' about my kiss. We looked at each other out of breath. "Today has been perfect for me too." I said to her. "This might sound foolish and maybe it is, but would you officially be my girlfriend?" It felt like a hundred years before she took a step towards me and kissed me in another breathtaking kiss.

"Definitely." She whispered and leaned her head against my chest. I hoped she couldn't hear it pounding.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" looking up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"You are beautiful and you are worth it. If nobody else can see that, then it's their own fault on missing out on one of the most gorgeous people on the planet. You know what though?" she shook her head, "even if you weren't beautiful, which you are breathtakingly so, you'd still catch my eye because of you yourself, the way you stand up for what you believe in, the way you never leave your friends' sides no matter how much they hurt you, because of your individuality, the list could continue forever."

"Thank you so much, for everything." I could see in her eyes that she meant every word.


	6. Chapter 6

Tired of Pretending

**Chapter 6**

_Sam's POV_

That was so amazing. Nobody's ever done anything like that for me before. I officially had a boyfriend! I'm not one to squeal like a giggling idiot schoolgirl much, but tonight I couldn't stop. I three-way called Danny and Tucker. After they both answered I said, "He kissed me!"

"Sam?" they both asked at the same time.

"Of course it's me." I said a little irritated.

"He kissed you?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and he asked me to be his girlfriend." I was too excited to rip into Tucker.

"So, since now you're his girlfriend, are you going to tell us who he is?" asked Danny. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you before, you guys aren't going to know until the dance."

"So it is the same guy who's taking you to the dance." Danny said as if making some kind of revelation. I narrowed my eyes even though they couldn't see it.

"You guys have been talking about me? Where?" I asked a little worried.

"Oh, you know." Danny said lamely.

"I said where?" I growled. They didn't understand my reaction, but whatever.

"The usual guy places. The locker room, the lunch room before you sit down, a little bit outside of school…" Tucker's voice trailed off. I had been growing paler by the minute. Dash was quite observant. If he heard about this, then I'd die of embarrassment. I abruptly hung up on them. Okay fine. Since I was probably going to die of embarrassment anyways, I went to my mom.

"Mom, will you take me dress shopping for the school dance?" I asked looking down at the floor.

When I looked up she had a happy grin pasted on her face and said, "Well, are going to go?"

We went dress shopping. I found the most amazing dress, but it was in the wrong color. "Does this come in black?" I asked the store person. They nodded and brought it back. I tried it on. It was perfect. I bought it.

Dash and I went out for a couple of weeks. Then it was time for the dance. We'd grown really close. I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he saw me this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Tired of Pretending

**Chapter 7**

_3__rd__ person – the dance_

Dash picked up Sam for the dance. He was really nervous. They were going to announce to the public that they were going together. He rang the doorbell and the butler opened. "Miss Samantha will be down shortly. Would you like to wait in the parlor?"

"Uh, no thanks. Just tell her that I'm here if you would please."

"Yes sir." The butler said and closed the door. Dash wore a dark blue suit with his hair gelled and fashioned. He stood there anxiously waiting for Sam.

"Hey, Dash. Are you ready to go?" he turned around and saw Sam in a stunning dress. It was full length with a sheer midriff and a boned bodice. It had white lacey things (A/N: Don't know what they're called.) on the top and middle of it. (A/N: . if you want to see the dress she wore to the dance.) She once again wore black sandals. She wore her hair half up and half down with the half down part curled. She wore light colored eye shadow and a dark reddish purple lipstick. Dash could barely speak. He only nodded.

"You look dazzling." Dash told her after he found his voice again. He watched as she blushed. They arrived at the school and he took a deep shaky breath as did she. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"As long as you're with me, I'll be fine." She looked into his eyes and smiled. He took her hand and they walked in.

Danny and Tucker were over by the food. "Shouldn't Sam be here by now?"

"Yeah, well maybe she and her (snicker, snicker) boyfriend took a detour. Or she was lying to us and she really doesn't have one." Tucker said. No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Dash Baxter came in with a hot girl on his arm, "Whoa."

"What?" Danny asked. Tucker pointed to the door. He gasped.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? They're all staring at me." Sam whispered in Dash's ear.

"They're staring at you because you look beautiful. They're all staring at me because they can't understand how I could get a wonderful girl like you. Are you ready for me to tell them who you are?"

"Not yet. I want to have some fun first. You're saying that nobody recognizes me?" Sam asked.

"Not even your two best friends over there." He said pointing at Danny and Tucker.

"Let's go over there." Sam said with an evil glint in her eyes, "Why don't you go get us some punch? I know that you'll be able to hear me anyways and they wouldn't dare hit on me with you there." Dash smiled at his girlfriend and went a little ways off.

"Hi, my name is Tucker Foley. That's TF as in Too Fine." She raised her eyebrows at that. A smirk played around her lips.

"Hi, uh, my, uh, name is uh, Danny… Fenton." Danny said nervously.

"Do you boys," she whispered knowing that if she spoke they'd recognize her voice, "think I'm pretty?" They both nodded vigorously. "You know, my boyfriend is a football player. He might not like that too well. You'd better be careful." Just then Dash came up with the punch, "Thank you." She said still whispering.

"C'mon let's show these people what real dancing is. What do you say?" Dash asked. Sam nodded and they went onto the dance floor. They flawlessly and effortlessly glided along the dance floor. Paulina came over and cut in. Dash rolled his eyes, but Sam said to go for it. It was his turn to have some fun.

Once Dash finally got away from Paulina he got to Sam. "I think every single guy in this place has flirted with me at least once. They seriously can't tell that I'm the 'Goth Geek?'" She asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"And the winner of the dancing contest is… Dash Baxter and his mystery guest." They didn't even know that there was a dancing contest. They went up and claimed their prize. "Okay everyone, Dash Baxter and…?" the guy asked putting a microphone in her face.

"Sa…" she started to say then changed her mind "Samantha." She looked at Dash and grinned. His breath caught. "Let's go outside. I have something to give you and tell you." He led her out to the courtyard, "Was that fun?"

"Oh, it was very fun." She grinned up at him. She looked at him inquisitively.

"Oh, you want to know what I have to tell you and what I have to give you. Okay, which do you want first?" He sighed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't have to tell me anything or give me anything if you don't want to. The way you sighed made it sound like you dreaded it. I'm content to just be out here with you."

"Sam, this is for you." He pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it up and gasped.

"Dash this is beautiful. It's the best present you could have gotten me and so sweet. You know me so well. I love it." He had a necklace made especially for her. It was a somewhat short silver chain so that it could easily be seen by any outfit she wore besides a turtleneck, which she never wore. It had a shiny black spider with an amethyst stone in the middle of its back. On either side of it were silver spider webs. "Put it on for me?"

He took it from her and went behind her putting around her neck after moving her hair out of the way. He loved the way Goosebumps appeared on her skin where he touched her. He grazed the side of her neck with his nose and mouth. She shivered with pleasure. He turned her around and kissed her fervently. Once he finished kissing her, he whispered, "I wanted to tell you that I love you." Her eyes widened in shock.

"I love you too." Sam whispered quietly. Dash grinned big. He then swooped her up in his arms and swung her around. "Dash," she laughed, "put me down." He set her down and kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Tired of Pretending

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers do apply. I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 8**

_Sam's POV_

Oh my Gosh! Dash just told me that he loved me. I can't believe it. I love him so much and it's so weird that he loves me back. You're probably wondering why I told everyone at the dance that I'm 'Samantha' instead of 'Sam' – here's my reasoning: if nobody figured out who I am, than that means I can still be myself. If I told everybody I was Sam Manson nobody would look at me the same way, they'd look at me all googly-eyed and they'd only see my body, not me. This way I can still go around and raise issues and everybody will look at me like they've always looked at me. Dash understood and I'm grateful.

_School_

School was interesting. Everybody was talking about "Samantha." It was funny because all the girls were looking so jealous, which I thought was hilarious. I mean what if they found out it was the "Goth Freak." I could almost see the expressions on their faces. I must have had an evil look of glee on my face because Danny and Tucker gave me a weird look. I snapped out of my reverie and looked over at them.

"So, did you even go to the dance?" Tucker asked me.

"Yeah I did, but you guys didn't even notice, you were too busy drooling over that girl. My night, despite you guys not noticing me, was great." It wasn't a complete lie, they did notice me; they just didn't recognize me. "My boyfriend gave me this." I pointed to the necklace.

"Wow! That looks expensive." Tucker said.

"Tucker!" I yelled at him. He moved away from my combat boot just in time.

"So now can we know who your mystery boyfriend is?" Danny asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think so. We both went to the dance and it's your own faults if you didn't notice us, but I don't mind, everybody seemed really hung up on Samantha." From the looks on their faces I'm guessing they were surprised that I looked amused rather than angry, "Anybody who takes attention away from Paulina and the rest of the cheerleaders is okay with me, besides my boyfriend paid attention to me and only me." I saw Dash watching me and felt myself blush. Curse my pale skin. I saw him grin at me and I felt my blush deepen. Why did he have to be so darn cute?

_Same Chapter Switch POV – Dash's POV_

Sam caught me looking at her and she blushed so I smiled at her really big at her and she blushed even more. She was talking about me. I wanted to see how red she would get so I winked at her; darker shade of red, then I pointed to her, pointed to myself, and then pointed to the door. She was an even darker shade of red as she nodded. She told them that she had seen enough of them eating a poor defenseless animal for one day. She threw away the rest of her food and went out the door. I went out a few minutes later.

I saw her leaning against the wall with her hands covering her face. "I think you look cute when you blush." I told her as I removed her hands from her face. She turned another two shades darker. I led her to a dark, secluded spot in the hallway. I looked at my watch to see how much time I had before other people came out. "I'm sorry," I told her contritely, "I can't hold back any longer." She looked confused.

She was once again leaning against the wall. I put a hand on either side of her face and kissed her with as much passion as I could. She seemed completely shocked and caught off guard at first, and then she relaxed and kissed me back with just as much passion. I could definitely have done that all day, but seeing as we were in school, in the middle of the hallway, it probably wasn't a good idea. I moved back from her after giving her a couple of quick kisses to her lips and cheeks. "I love you." I breathed.

"I love you too." She leaned in and put her head against my chest. She looked up at me with those startling violet eyes. "You should probably wash off the lipstick or people are going to think you're becoming a cross dresser." She smirked at me. It was then that I knew that she didn't mind at all that I had kissed her. I kissed her quick once more before I rushed into the bathroom to wash my face.

_Same Chapter different POV – Sam's POV_

I'm really glad that Dash seemed to remember that we were in the hallway at school. I was confused and a little scared when he said sorry the way that he did. I was pleasantly surprised when he kissed me. I saw my reflection in the window and fixed my makeup. I hurried up and went to my locker to get my books.

I sat down in my seat in class. This class I shared with Tucker and Danny, but not with Dash, which is good because otherwise I wouldn't be able to pay attention. I was staring out the window when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I didn't even notice anyone coming in. I must have jumped because Danny and Tucker were laughing hysterically. I would have snapped at them, glared at them, something, but I was still reeling from that kiss so I just sighed a happy sigh.

"Sam, what's up with you? You're not your usual dark, gloomy self." Danny said.

"I'm just happy I guess." I smiled.

"You're acting like a happy, preppy, cheerleader." Tucker stated. Did that boy have a death wish or what?

"You take that back now!" I shouted at him. I stood up and stormed over to him. I picked him up out of his chair by his neck and started choking him. "How dare you call me a…" shake "preppy…" shake "cheerleader!" He just had to go and ruin my good day.

"Great Gatsby! Miss Manson put Mr. Foley down!" Mr. Lancer came in and shouted. It was then that I noticed that I had actually lifted him off the ground. When did I get so strong? Oh yeah, I'm not. It was an adrenaline rush from when he said that. I dropped him. Everybody was in class by now and staring at me like I was even more of a freak. Well, cool! Now people really won't mess with me. "Miss Manson, detention. Go to the principal's office." I heard him muttering incoherently as I left. My day just got better and better! Total sarcasm in case you missed it.

I did my homework in detention. They called my house. Ha! I wasn't about to tell them that nine times out of ten I'm left alone. My parents are in the Caribbean this week, last month it was Italy. Grandma was the only one who understood me. They just had to go and put her in a home. I never told anybody. I go see her whenever I can.

Nobody knows that I'm here alone, not even Tucker and Danny. My house (mansion begrudgingly) is big enough that I can make up excuses. It's almost like I have my very own mansion. It's better than when they're home. Ugh! "Sammykins, why can't you be a perfect little girl and wear pink and be a cheerleader and be popular and show everyone in the world that you're extremely rich." Okay, they really don't say it like that, but that's basically what they're saying. They want a Paulina. I will NOT be a Paulina for them. I'd rather stab out my eyeballs with a knife and be eaten by lions.

I overhead them when they were talking in their bedroom. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I was on my way past their room when I heard them talking about me. "Do you think that we have to take Samantha with us? Can we just leave her here? I mean do you remember when we took her to Europe for the summer? It was absolutely horrible. Sometimes I can't believe that she's actually our daughter."

"Well, she's too old to be put up for adoption. Besides whether we like it or not, she's a Manson. We don't want our name to be put in the mud. Who would want to adopt a fifteen year old especially one like her."

"I thought that we were getting somewhere when she asked me to go dress shopping with her. It was a beautiful dress, even if it was black. She has seemed a little bit happier after that, and at least she didn't go with that Fenton boy. I think she's finally over him. It's too late; our daughter will never be a perfect princess. Should we tell her that it's a business trip or a vacation?"

"Let's tell her it's a business trip." That's what they told me it was. I wasn't going to tell them that I knew the truth. I've been saving my allowance since I was five. I've only spent it for changing my wardrobe a few times. You can't imagine how much money I saved. I'm using it to go to college and get my own place.

I talk to my grandmother every Friday just like clockwork. I never miss. She still has all of her mind, but my parents used their money to take her away. She was the only one that stood up for me. Nobody knows that my grandma's gone. Nobody would understand. Well maybe someone would, but I haven't found them yet. It's just about time for Dash to get here. I wonder what he'll have to say about my Tucker incident.

_A/N: I would really like some reviews. Do you love it, hate it? I'll accept anything as long as it's your thought. Tell me please, I'm begging you._


	9. Chapter 9

Tired of Pretending

**Chapter 9**

_Dash's POV_

I can't believe Sam did that well, actually I can. I can't believe that Tucker actually told her that she was acting like a preppy cheerleader. He must have a death wish, that's the only reason that I can figure, either that or he's very, very stupid. I wouldn't have even known about it if Paulina and Star hadn't been talking about it in my last hour class. They were talking about how the "Goth Loser" went berserk on the "techno geek" when he made a reference to how she was acting. I heard the whole thing play by play. The thing that really bugs me about it is that Danny didn't do or say anything to her after that.

I went to Sam's after football practice as usual. I had never seen Sam cry, but it was obvious that she had been. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was runny, even so I thought she looked beautiful. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and baggy sweatpants. She must have forgotten that I was coming over. No matter how I thought she looked, I knew that she wouldn't have thought that she looked it. I felt like kissing her senseless, but she needed a shoulder to cry on. I took her in my arms and hugged her. I led her to the couch and sat down next to her.

She looked small and fragile. I sat facing her and she flung her arms around my neck and cried into my chest. I held her in my arms for a good twenty minutes before she quieted down a little. "It's okay, I'm here."

"I'm sorry, I must look a mess. I was planning on looking at least partially presentable for you, but… but… but…" She said which led to another round of tears.

"Whether you believe it or not, Sam, I think you look beautiful." She looked up at me and I wiped away her tears.

"You're so sweet. I know you're lying, but thanks for saying it. I'll be back in a minute." She said and got up off the couch. She came back a few minutes later with her face scrubbed and no sign of makeup or tears except that her eyes were still red and puffy. My breath caught in my throat. Oh boy. She doesn't have any clue how beautiful she is. I grabbed her hand and sat her back down next to me. "Thanks." She whispered.

"It's not a problem. Do you need to talk?"

"No, you being here is enough. Did you want to watch a movie?" I nodded so she put in a movie. I put my arm around her and she leaned into me. After about twenty minutes she fell asleep. All I could do was stare at her. She trusted me enough to see her at her most vulnerable.

"Sam?" I asked shaking her awake.

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"The movie's over. Did you want to go up to your own bed? I doubt I'm really that comfortable."

"Actually," she smirked prettily at me, "you're quite comfortable, but you're right. It's getting late. I should probably go to bed. Thanks again for everything. See you tomorrow?" I nodded as she stood up. Then she leaned down and kissed me with such intensity that I wasn't sure how to respond at first. That didn't last long though. I kissed her back with just as much fervor. We finally broke away from each other. "Goodnight." She said.

"That was quite a goodnight kiss." I said, my head still spinning. She grinned at me and headed up the stairs. I left and went back to my own apartment. I wasn't sure what the next day would bring, but I could handle it as long as I had Sam by my side after school.

_Same Chapter – different POV – Sam's POV_

I can't believe that I just kissed Dash like that. He was being so sweet and willingly let me cry on his shoulder. He didn't take advantage of me even though I was in a state that he easily could have. He even called me beautiful when I looked so ugly I would have broken a camera (or is it a mirror?). He made it so that I was able to sleep without nightmares and I was so comfortable with him that I actually fell asleep on him.

The next morning I just grabbed the first clean clothes I could find without looking at it and took a shower. I decided to not even bother to wear my hair up or even to put on makeup. I left for school without even looking in the mirror.

At lunch I sat at a table by myself, but then Dash came and sat by me. "I know it's you, Sam. I'd know you even if you shaved your head and wore a potato sack. The only way that I might possibly not know you would be if you didn't act like yourself and had plastic surgery."

"Dash, what are you talking about? I just didn't feel like making myself look presentable."

"Sam, did you look in the mirror at all this morning?" I shook my head. "Go take a look and then tell me that you don't look gorgeous." I told him that I'd be right back and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. I didn't recognize the girl looking back at me. I was wearing a red long-sleeved fleecy sweater that accentuated my curves, a light brown skirt that ended just below my knees, and high heeled boots. My face actually looked pretty good devoid of makeup if I do say so myself, and my hair hung down to just below my shoulders. I could understand how nobody recognized me. I went back out to Dash.

"I told you." He grinned at me. He's so sweet. He sat with me until after I finished my salad. Then he took my hand and led me to the hallway. "One advantage of you not wearing any makeup is that I can kiss you for a longer time."

He kissed me and put his hands around my waist and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I forgot the rest of the world until I heard catcalls and whistles. Apparently we were so lost in each other that we didn't hear the bell ring. I blushed furiously. Danny and Tucker stared at me with wide eyes, but there was no recognition in them. They didn't know it was me. My next hour class was with both of them.

I went into class and sat in my regular seat, they were assigned after all. I kept my gaze lowered onto my notebook and didn't dare look up at all of the people I figured were staring at me because of my display in the hallway. Mr. Lancer went through the attendance. He said Sam Manson so I said here because that's my name and I wanted credit for coming to class. I heard the class erupt into whispers of gossip. Tucker and Danny looked like they were going into shock. I stared at my notebook again.

My favorite reaction was when Paulina found out it was me. She looked like she might die of mortification because half of the guys were drooling over me instead of her. Okay, I honestly don't think that I'm beautiful or anything, but I showed off my curves, unintentionally, to a bunch of hormonal teenage boys. The reactions were explosive. I wondered a little what my parents would have thought about it, but I pushed that thought aside almost as soon as I thought of it.

"So?" I asked a little uneasily, "are we dating publicly now?"

"If you're ready for that, then yes. I love you, Sam, and I want the whole world to know it. If you're not ready for that yet, then we can go back to how it was."

"You'd really give up your popularity for me? You know that if you admit to dating me that they'll kick you out, right? I don't want you to have to do that because of me." I said.

"Sam, I don't care about popularity. I don't want to be popular especially if it means I can't be with you. Don't you understand? _You_ are the most important person to me. I understand that you're afraid. I'll wait as long as you need me to. If you don't want to admit it at all, I understand that too."

"You are way too good for me. I love you so much. If you're willing to take the gossip and ridicule for being my boyfriend, then so am I. I want people to know that we're together." I said as tears fell down my cheeks. Why am I becoming such a typical girl who cries about everything? It's frustrating. He wiped away my tears with such tenderness. I really feel loved around him.

_Same Chapter – Different POV – Dash's POV_

I walked to school with Sam the next day after we got caught kissing in the hallway. She was wearing her usual outfit. We walked in holding hands. The reactions of people were almost laughable. The funniest, I thought, were Tucker's, Danny's, and Paulina's. Their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. I knew Sam enjoyed Paulina's reaction a lot. I told her the truth when I said I didn't care about being popular.

I sat with Sam again at lunch. She looked so happy just being with me that it made my heart soar. I'm sure I looked equally happy.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Sam asked me as we were walking out of her bedroom holding hands. I was about to answer when we saw Danny standing there wide eyed. His eyes went from blue to green in a flash and he glared at me and Sam, mostly me. "Danny! What the heck? Why are you here? I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I wasn't not talking to you; I just wasn't sure what to say. I didn't think you'd go and sleep with Dash because you thought I was ignoring you."

"Number 1) I didn't sleep with Dash because I thought you were ignoring me. Number 2) I didn't sleep with Dash at all, not that it's any of your business, and Number 3) we were playing video games. He actually beat Chaos unlike you and Tucker. I can't believe that you think that little of me! Ugh and I thought Tucker was bad. Number 4) Dash is my boyfriend so whatever I do with him is none of your business. You're not my brother or my father."

"Do you guys want to have a private conversation? I'll leave. I'll see you later, Sam." I gave her a quick kiss and headed out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Tired of Pretending

**Chapter 10**

_To: __gothgirl_

_From: __toofine_

_Subject: Sorry_

_Message:_

_Sam I'm sorry I said you were acting like a happy, preppy cheerleader. It's just you've been way more happy than usual. Dash is your boyfriend? I didn't see that one coming. So you were Samantha at the dance? Wow – Awkward! Does Dash really make you that happy? If so, then I'm glad for you. Please forgive me._

_Still friends?_

_Tucker_

_To: __toofine_

_From: __gothgirl_

_Subject: you're forgiven_

_Message:_

_I'm glad you're at least being objective about this. Danny came to my house and accused me of sleeping with Dash to get back at him, right in front of Dash! That was embarrassing. Danny hasn't apologized even though I proved we just played Doom. You might be happy to know that he smoked Chaos; maybe he can give you a few lessons. Anyways, after I got your email, Dash and I talked. We decided that you can sit with us at lunch if you want. I will warn you, though, if Danny keeps this up, he'll become full ghost. That's just ridiculous. Let me know tomorrow what you decide._

_Sam_

_Dash's POV_

Sam and Tucker are friends again anyways. I'm glad. She looked even happier after that whole thing was over. She showed me the email from Tucker, but we both decided that we wouldn't tell him that. I said we could have him over when it was just the two of us if she wanted. She said that maybe we should do that once and then have it go back to just the two of us. I can live with that. So we made plans for a movie night after the game one Friday. We watched a movie. Sam and I were cuddled up on the couch and Tucker was sitting on the recliner next to Sam. He was going to sit between me and Sam until Sam gave him a look. He got the hint.

"I got to admit, Danny's probably going to kill me for saying this, you guys make a really cute couple. Thanks for inviting me to hang with you guys. I'm going to leave now so that you can have the rest of the night to yourselves. Later." Tucker said and left.

"That was really nice of him." I said.

"Yeah it was. It was nice what he said and it was nice that he gave us the rest of the night to ourselves. So, what do you want to do?" Sam asked me.

"I don't care. Actually, do you want to go to the park? We haven't done that in a while." I asked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." She said smiling at me.

_Same Chapter Switch POV – Sam's POV_

We went to the park like Dash suggested. He pushed me on the swings. It was really fun. It almost made me forget about my fight with Danny, almost. What was I going to do with that boy? I decided I would talk to him on Monday at school. Dash was so sweet. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, well I could have asked for one but I doubt one existed. Here I am at fifteen years old and so in love I could explode.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm having slight writer's block. I don't know where to go from here. Any ideas?_


	11. Chapter 11

Tired of Pretending

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to Hypothisos for the idea._

**Chapter 11**

_3__rd__ person_

"Come on, please?" Danny asked Paulina, "I'll be your best friend." He said in a singsong voice.

"Eww, gross." She said disgusted.

"It'll make Sam mad."

"Ooh, that's a plus. What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm. I know. I want a date with the Ghost boy. If you can promise me that, then I'll do it."

"I'll have to talk it over with him first, but I think it's a done deal."

"Good. If he says 'yes,' then I'll do it."

"Then I'll just have to make sure he agrees to it."

Dash and Sam were at their lockers leaning against them talking to each other when Tucker walked up. "Hey, what's up Tuck?" Sam asked him.

"Please don't hurt me." Tucker said to Dash when Dash had taken a step towards him.

"I wasn't going to. Man, people are still scared of me." Dash said.

"Dash, just give them time, they'll come to realize that this is for real."Sam said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Sam. You always know what to do and say to make me feel better." He tenderly tucked a piece of hair that had come loose from her braid behind her ear. Tucker cleared his throat.

"Sam, I think Danny's up to something. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling that it has to do with the two of you. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Tucker."

Later that day Danny found Paulina again. "It's all set. Danny Phantom said that he'll go on a date with you if you help me out."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Awesome."

"Ok now leave me alone. I don't want to smell like a loser."

"I'm not a loser. Just make sure you do it."

"Whatever." She said as he walked away from her.


	12. Chapter 12

Tired of Pretending

**Chapter 12**

_Dash's POV_

I was in the courtyard at lunch next to a tree waiting for Sam. We had decided to eat lunch outside. Paulina came up to me. I rolled my eyes. "I thought I was a loser now for going out with Sam. Why are you walking up to me in broad daylight for people to actually see?" I asked scornfully.

"I've come to get you back. The Goth loser isn't worth your time. You're too good looking for her. You belong with me. We'll be the best looking, most popular kids at school. You want me. I know you do." She said very sure of herself. Then she kissed me. I was too stunned for a moment to do anything. Then I pushed her off of me.

"Sam isn't a Goth loser. I think she's way more beautiful than you. I don't belong with you. I belong with Sam. I wouldn't want you if you were the last girl on Earth." I shuddered at the thought. I turned around and saw Sam. She came up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for what you said Dash." She said quietly. She obviously came out after I pushed Paulina off of me.

"Let's go eat some lunch." I said and led her to a picnic table.

The next day when Sam and I walked into school, we were struck with an awful sight. There were posters everywhere of Paulina kissing me. The captions read 'Guess the Goth geek isn't good enough for the quarterback.' I looked over at Sam. She looked at me with hurt and tear-filled eyes. She turned around and ran out the door that we had just come through. I ran after her, but she got too much of a head start and didn't end up going home. I didn't know what to do or how to explain to her what actually happened.

_Same Chapter Switch POV – Sam's POV_

I couldn't believe I was so stupid, to actually think that I thought that Dash was okay with me being me. I went to my secret hiding spot, the one where I go to think, the one that not even Tucker or Danny knew about. I let myself cry. I'm sure I looked a mess, but at the moment I didn't care. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Tucker had called my cell phone and so had Dash. I didn't answer either.

I finally wiped off my face as best as I could. I took a walk through the park. I saw Danny in his ghost form sitting on a blanket with Paulina. What the heck! I got closer. "I'm so glad you decided to come on this date with me Ghost boy."

"I'm glad you helped Danny out."

"Well, he did give me a couple of good reasons. 1.) I got to make that Goth loser really mad and 2.) I got to go on a date with you." Paulina said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I can't believe that Dash actually chose that loser over me. After I went up and kissed him I was sure that he'd take me back, but then he pushed me off and defended that thing in combat boots. I mean can you even call her a girl." Danny laughed. He laughed of all things. "I did what Danny told me to do and I got a date with you, but I think I need a kiss too." I didn't stay around to find out any more.

Danny had planned it? Was he the one that made up those posters? I didn't know what to think. I walked home with a new set of tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't even notice that Dash was on my front porch until he got up and scooped me up in his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I know it's not your fault and you defended me to the queen bee of popularity at Casper High. I know that she came up and kissed you. I overheard her talking about it. Someone bribed her to. Ugh! I'm so mad, hurt, and confused, but I'm not mad at you anymore. Do you want to come in?" I asked him. He wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded.

We watched a couple of movies cuddled up on the couch together. We both fell asleep. We woke up to my parents of all things. They shook us awake. We got up a little groggily. "You go home young man. And you Samantha are to go up to your room. Your mother and I will talk to you in the morning." I walked Dash to the door and kissed him goodnight. I then went up to my room.


	13. Chapter 13

Tired of Pretending

**Chapter 13**

_A/N: I don't own YouTube or Danny phantom._

_Sam's POV_

I can't believe my parents. They were freaking out until I accidentally let it slip that it was Dash Baxter with me. Then it turned into congratulations because my status at school probably went up. I didn't tell them that his actually went down because of me. They were okay with me dating Dash because he was the star quarterback. I went to school by myself because I figured Dash probably thought that I was grounded or something.

I saw Dash next to our lockers holding a bouquet of black roses. Oh, he's so sweet. I say that a lot but it's true. He saw me coming and his face lit up. I'm sure I smiled like a moronic lovesick schoolgirl.

_Same Chapter – Switch POVs – Dash's POV_

I saw Sam come in and everything felt right with the world. I know it sounds like one of those cheesy endings to romantic movies, but that's really how it felt. She saw me, with the bouquet that I picked up that morning, and smiled. I felt my heart rate triple. She doesn't know it, but she causes that to happen a lot.

"Sorry if I got you into trouble last night, Sam." I said handing her the flowers.

"You didn't. My parents are only interested in status. When they found out it was Dash Baxter, they were totally cool with it. I was still a little surprised, but very grateful. They said you can come over whenever you want to. Thanks for the flowers, that was so sweet." She kissed me on the cheek and gave me a big hug.

"No problem." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her. I had taken all of the posters down and ripped them to shreds and then threw them in the garbage. I saw Danny while I was still holding onto the love of my life. "I'll be back." I stormed after the boy.

"What do you want?" he sneered at me.

"I want to know why. Why did you do that to your best friend? I know it was you so don't say it wasn't. Unfortunately, Sam knew it was you too. She didn't tell me it was you, I figured it out myself. I wouldn't mind if you were either doing something to try to hurt me specifically or you were honestly concerned about her. Listen, I want to be with Sam. It isn't about popularity, I don't have any anymore. I gave up my popularity to be with Sam because she's worth it. I saw how you were acting when she went out with that other guy. You were acting like you are now, jealous. The problem with your jealousy is that it's misplaced. When she's going out with somebody else, you freak and can't control yourself, but when you've got her, you ignore her. So basically, what you're telling her is that you don't want her, but nobody else can have her either. She's not a possession, but I was trying to make a point. Do you understand that point? Sam can make her own choices and if she doesn't want to be with me I'll live with that. I will not, however; let you humiliate her in front of the whole school again. I'm okay with you pulling that on me, I deserve it, but not the girl of my dreams, the one you used to call 'best friend.' She deserves better." I hadn't given him a chance to respond I was kind of going on a tirade. When I finally finished talking, he stood there with a shocked look on his face. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't know I knew so many 'big' words or because he got the message. I turned around. I hadn't realized I had gathered a crowd. Sam came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks for that." She whispered. Tucker went up to Danny.

"That was you that did that to Sam? Danny, Sam is our best friend. You really did humiliate her in front of the whole school. I think you owe Sam an apology man." Tucker said.

"She's going out with DASH!!!!! Does that ring a bell? She's turned into a tramp!"

_Same Chapter – Switch POVs – Sam's POV_

I stormed over to Danny and slapped him in the face, "You have got to be kidding me. If I'm a tramp for going out with Dash, who by the way is turning out to be a way better guy than I _thought_ you were, then what were you when you were dating Paulina, queen skank whore of Casper High? Geez Danny, I can't believe you. Dash gave up his popularity for me, Goth Geek of Casper High. What have you done for me besides humiliate me lately? Not a thing. I thought we were friends, Danny. I guess I was wrong," I said and then I moved a little closer and whispered in his ear, "This is WAY too far. Yeah, I know it was you. I saw you in the park with her. You laughed at me with her. Friends don't do that to friends. You'd better keep one eye open or become intangible for a long time because if I get anywhere close to you again or if you humiliate me again, then I can guarantee you'll be full ghost before the day's over. You know I can do it too." I backed away from him and saw his, once again, shocked face. I started talking loudly again, "Nobody and I do mean nobody, gets away with doing anything to me." I punched Danny in the face and then swung around and punched Paulina in the face. I saw Mr. Lancer come up and before he could say anything I said, "Yes, I punched this betrayer and the witch, Danny and Paulina, and darn proud of it. I'll show myself to the principal's office. Good day." I quickly kissed Dash on the cheek and went to the principal's office without looking back.

_Same Chapter – Switch POV – 3__rd__ Person_

Danny got home and ran into Jazz holding out an ice pack for him. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"It wasn't that hard, I go to that school too. Even if I didn't though, I would have known. Both your run-in with Dash and your run-in with Sam and how she punched you out and then sent herself to the principal's office are up on YouTube. Someone recorded it and put up the whole thing. Everyone in the world and possibly the ghost zone is going to know by nightfall."

"Oh, great!" he replied sarcastically.

"Tell me something Danny, what was going on inside of your head when you did that stuff? Obviously, it's a traumatic psychosis (A/N: have no clue about psychology) but I won't know of which type until you tell me."

"Jazz, you are not turning me into a psychiatric experiment. Now just leave me alone!" he said and went upstairs to his room. He went on YouTube and looked it up. There were already seven million hits. The next day would be brutal.

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had finals. So what did you think of this new chapter? Let me know. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_A/N: Don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters._

_Sam's POV_

I can't believe this! I got suspended from school for two weeks. It should have been six days, three days for each offense. Why two weeks then? Because Paulina freaking Sanchez is on the A-list so she got a week. Mr. Lancer, acting as stand-in principal, didn't want to be called on for playing favorites by just doing the standard three days for Danny, therefore; another week. Dash is bringing me my homework every day after school after football gets over, then we do it together, and he takes it and turns it in the next day. That way I won't fall behind in classes.

I could just strangle anyone and everyone. I'm at my wit's end because I'm so absolutely bored. The worst part is that it's only 10 am. For some reason, I just can't get back to sleep. Two glorious weeks to sleep in and I wake up at 6 am like usual. My life sucks right now. It could be worse I guess, I mean my parents could be home. That would be real torture. Their in Spain this month. You know, I don't actually know what it is that my parents actually do, I just know it takes them all over the world and pays a lot.

I'm so bored that I'm going to go see my grandmother in the home and spend the day with her. That means having to play 'Canasta' and 'Bingo.' My grandma doesn't even like those games, but I suppose it's better than the alternative which is basically staring at a wall for eight hours with a couple of meal breaks. Yep, that's the life. My parents should have at least had the decency to send her to someplace with a garden so she could sit outside.

I guess I could watch TV or read a book or play a video game, but none of those sound like a good idea. If I was sixteen I could drive somewhere, but my birthday's not until next month. I wonder when Dash's birthday is? I'll have to ask him. Grr... This is so frustrating and it's only the second day of my sentence. I guess I'll watch a couple movies and then see what I want to do.

_Same chapter – Switch POVs – Dash's POV_

Not having Sam here is like missing part of myself. That must have been one of the sappiest things I've ever thought. Definitely not voicing that one out loud. The only one to listen would be Tucker and he isn't exactly known for subtlety or tact.

Tucker said he'd sit with me at lunch while Sam's gone. Danny's basically been exiled until he apologizes. The A-listers don't want anything to do with him since he's still considered a loser. The band geeks and nerds don't want him because he betrayed his friend in the worst way by humiliating her in front of the whole school, and Tucker told him not to talk to him until he realizes what friendship actually means and where his loyalties lie. It's ironic really the way things work out. See on one hand everyone I've bullied over the years felt that I deserve retribution for what I've done, but they also feel that Sam didn't deserve it even the ones who don't like her. They think that calling her a tramp because she's dating me is crossing a line that friends shouldn't cross. They also think she's crazy for dating me, but that's besides the point.

She's nice to everyone and stands up to the bullies and for the bullied. In fact, that's one of the things that first made me notice her. I was about to shove Tucker into a locker and all of a sudden this girl gets in between me and the locker. She gave a very commendable speech about how beating up the weak, which Tucker yelled an indignant hey at, didn't make me any more of a man. She got right up in my face and told me that she'd be happy to kick me where the sun don't shine to see whether I thought I was a man then. I think we must have been in fifth grade at the time.

I didn't know if she was serious or not, but I wasn't about to take that chance, I mean I like my junk intact. Anyway, I pulled Kwan aside later and asked who she was because I didn't recognize her. That was the start of me paying closer attention to her. Some of the guys were ragging on Tucker and Danny saying that they needed a girl to protect them so they pretty much banned Sam from sticking up for them since it seemed to make it worse.

I really started in on Danny as my main target when I saw him make Sam cry. Sam, the strong girl who stood up to me with fire in her eyes. They probably don't remember this because it was seventh grade. I was heading out to football practice when I noticed Danny and Sam yelling at each other down a hallway. Danny stormed off and Sam slid down the wall with tears running down her cheeks. It made me want to hug her and take care of her. I don't know what they were fighting about, but after not talking to each other for a couple days they were best friends again. However, Danny was still my target. I might have been a jerk and a bully, but there's no excuse for making a girl cry.

I didn't really start having a crush on Sam at a noticeable level until eighth grade. She organized her first protest. It was very impressive. I was amazed at the sheer commitment she had to standing up for what she believed. She'd never been overly popular, but the nerds, band geeks, and losers would say hi to her. After this protest though, Paulina turned her into a social pariah. The only two people still willing to talk to her at all were Danny and Tucker. She came to school everyday with her head held high even though people were gossiping about her loud enough for her to hear. Her strength still astounds me.

That was also the year that she became an Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian. That also caused quite a stir at first. By now people are used to it so it isn't a big issue. When she became a Goth, it was the same thing. Although Paulina made it a big deal and still calls her 'Goth geek' and 'Goth loser.' Star and some of the other cheerleaders picked up on it and do it too, me and the guys just called her and Danny lovebirds, not that I'm condoning that, I'm just saying.

I kind of understand why Sam's always after Tucker when he eats. I mean I eat meat, but he pretty much inhales it while massacring it. It's kind of disgusting. I almost can't stomach my own food. I was able to because I have to, I mean football players have to eat lots.

The rest of the day past quite quickly. The football players still talk to me after school, I don't hold it against them that they don't during it, I would have done the same thing. Kwan still hung out with me outside of school. He's nothing if not loyal. When I kicked him out of the A-listers for that one week last year, we still hung out everyday after football practice. He's been my best friend since kindergarten.

Football practice was absolutely insane. We're going to the big playoffs so the coach is working us to death. I'm worked harder than the rest since I'm the star quarterback. I was the only freshman to play on varsity last year. In fact, I'm the only one in the history of Casper High. I guess I can thank my dad for one thing. I think without having him push me to be the very best, I probably wouldn't have been nearly as successful. I'm sore in places that I didn't even know had the ability to get sore.

I got to Sam's house and knocked on her door. I was immediately pulled inside, my bag taken and dropped, shoved against the door, and jumped on. I was about to ask what was going on, but my lips were currently otherwise occupied. After being thoroughly ravaged and ravaging in return, Sam finally looked me in the eye and says "hi," like she didn't just makeout with me like her life depended on it, not that I'm complaining mind you. I just thought it was strange, but I just said, "hey."

She unwound her legs from around my waist and slid down. Then she walked into the other room and called in to me, "Hey, let's do some homework." This left me with a serious problem, which is usual around Sam, but quite obvious in these particular pants.

I thought of different unappealing thoughts to make it go away. Then I thought of Danny Fenton, and voila – problem solved. I guess he can be good for something. I grabbed my bag and went into the other room with Sam. We ended up doing homework for about two hours.

My curiosity finally got the better of me and I had to ask why I got such an enthusiastic greeting. She told me I was the first person she'd seen in about twenty-four hours, she would have kissed anybody, just not as ardently as she did with me. She said she probably would have even laid one on Paulina. She saw the look on my face, which was probably in a state of shock, she started laughing. She said she was just kidding, she just missed me, and since I was the first face she'd seen in almost twenty-four hours is why her 'hello' kiss was a little more heated than usual. I told her it was a nice surprise and I was happily distracted from the horrible practice I'd had.

"I know that the guy in the relationship is usually the one to decide and ask which dates to go on, but I've always been known to defy tradition. Would you go on a picnic with me at five on Saturday?" she asked fidgeting nervously and blushing.

"I could never deny such a beautiful woman a request to spend more time with me. I'd love to."

"Do you want to stay for dinner? I can order a mean pizza."

"Sure, it's not like I have to ask anybody for permission."

"Speaking of which, I was meaning to ask you, when's your birthday? And how old are you? I figure these are some things I should know."

"I turned sixteen on July 7th. What about you? When's your birthday?"

"I turn sixteen next month on December 15th. Are you okay with veggie pizza or did you want half and half?"

"Veggie's okay with me, I'll eat anything." We ordered pizza and then watched a movie while we ate. I kissed Sam goodnight and then walked home with a smile on my face.

_A/N: Let me know what you think. Did I disappoint or did you like it?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Danny Phantom. _

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a major writer's block. Let me know what you think._

_Danny's POV_

I can't believe they all chose them over me. Even Tucker, my supposed best friend is now eating lunch with the enemy. I mean sure, Dash hasn't beaten anybody up this year and gave up his popularity for Sam, but it's all a ruse, I'm sure of it. Okay, so maybe humiliating Sam in front of the whole school wasn't the way to go about it. Calling her a tramp probably didn't help the situation either. But getting a black eye from a girl who can't weigh more than a hundred pounds in front of the entire school and possibly the Ghost Zone is overkill on punishment. Not to mention losing all my friends and becoming the most hated student at Casper High.

Sam got suspended for two weeks for hitting me and Paulina. Paulina's super hot, but I gotta admit seeing her have a black eye was super fun to see. Valerie came up to me and told me that she thought I was different and said it was true, but unfortunately I was worse.

I think I almost cried. Not really, but seriously it totally sucked to hear that. I mean not even the band geeks want anything to do with me anymore. Valerie said that she'd almost give Nathan a chance before even thinking of talking to me again unless I take my head out of my rear and see what I did was wrong.

Why can't anyone see that Dash is still just as mean and scary as he has been since he's been born? Now they think I'm evil incarnate and he's a freaking guardian angel. I'm going to make everyone see that I was right all along and they were all fooled while I wasn't. Then I'll be a hero and Sam and Tucker will be my friends again. Now I just gotta figure out how I'm gonna do it...

Same Chapter – Switch POVs – Tucker's POV

I can't believe Danny. He doesn't get it. Danny can be super selfish sometimes, but I never thought I'd see the day that he'd intentionally do something so drastic to either me or Sam. I mean seriously, he hasn't even done something that bad to Dash and he hates Dash with a passion. We didn't say anything when he dated Paulina and ignored us for a week. Not to mention Sam never ignored us, not once. I know he's not sorry one bit. He hasn't even attempted to apologize to anyone.

Seeing Sam and Dash together is something else entirely. I mean they're so tough and intimidating most of the time, but together they're so sweet it's almost sickening. I mean really, who would have thought that tough as nails Sam and big bully Dash would be cheesier than those chick-flicks my mom makes me watch with her. Don't tell anyone that because they'd never let me hear the end of it. Seeing Dash so passionately defending Sam was something I never thought I'd see.

It's weird because I can always tell when he's missing her. He's got this kind of lost look on his face like he doesn't know what to do. It's the sweetest, most messed up thing I've ever seen because you can tell he loves her and she loves him, but we're only sophomores. It's unusual to see people this serious with each other in the United States at all, let alone at this young age.

Eating lunch with just Dash is another thing I've never considered to be even a remote possibility, more likely a nightmare. Sam being suspended for two weeks was more than extreme. Of course we all know why he did it. Being at school without Sam and not sitting with Danny at lunch almost feels like something out of the Twilight Zone.

I know Danny enough to know that he's gonna do something stupid. For some reason he thinks he's in the right. That just because Sam's dating Dash that it's okay for her to be humiliated in front of the whole school. I don't know what he's planning, but I can almost guarantee that it's going to backfire in his face. I just know he's playing with fire. He may be half ghost, but Sam is freaking scary when she's super mad.

Actually Sam's kind of scary even when she's not mad. That's one of the reasons I'm so glad she's my best friend. I wouldn't want to be on the end of her wrath for anything. I know you think I'm crazy because I'm always making her mad and her trying to kick me with her combat boots, but that's just us. The closest I've been to her actual wrath, you know the kind that stays longer than a few minutes, is when I told her she was acting like a cheerleader. Not one of my proudest moments, let me tell you. I know I put my foot in my mouth a lot concerning her, but it's never something super major and she usually forgives me fairly quickly because if she didn't, then I'd probably be injured badly most of the time. It's when she starts threatening me with bodily harm that I know not to go any further with my current comments. It's kind of fun to rile her up though. I'm kind of messed up, I know. Don't judge me.

_A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I know this is a super short chapter, but I've got major writer's block and am not really sure what to do with the story at this point. PM me any ideas you might have. I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter if I use it. Thanks for sticking with it._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters_

_A/N: I didn't get any reviews or pms for the last chapter so maybe I should scrap it. I'll finish it because I said I would, but basically probably rush the ending since people seem to be getting bored with it. Let me know what you think._

Unknown POV

I can't believe that brat thought it was okay to seek me out after he and his friends are always putting me back in the ghost zone. Now he asks for my help. Not without a price. The great Danny Phantom bested by mere mortals. It's hilarious. I think I can use it to my advantage though.

Same chapter – switch POVs – Sam's POV

I never thought I'd actually count down the days until I got to go back to school. I've never been so bored in my life. I mean here I thought that I'd be able to catch up on all these things that school apparently made me miss and yet I'm able to do it all and have so much free time I'm about to do something stupid just to pass the time. I still have a whole week left of suspension. I'm never getting suspended again if I can help it. It's just not worth it.

According to Tucker, him and Dash are eating lunch together at school. I'm sure that'd be a sight to see. I guess they're becoming really good friends. I'm so glad. I'd hate to have to choose. It's hard to imagine Dash looking like a lovesick puppy, Tucker's words not mine. They tell me they're finding a lot in common. I almost find that a scary concept. Tucker comes over after school everyday until Dash gets done with practice, then we all spend a couple hours hanging out, then Tucker goes home, and Dash stays until about ten. It's a good routine. We make sure to do homework at some point in there and then Dash turns it in for me so that I don't get behind.

Danny seems to be laying low and trying to stay under the radar. I can't help but worry when he does things like that. I have a feeling there's gonna be major changes in store because of him. Dash and Tucker say not to worry about it and they'll keep an eye on him, but Danny can be pretty sneaky when he really wants to. I can't help but worry.

_A/N: Read and Review. Let me know who you think the Unknown Pov_ is.


End file.
